


Snowdrifts

by Kingless



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Just a dash of angst, Love, M/M, Plenty of Fluff, Polyamory, everything will be okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingless/pseuds/Kingless
Summary: It’s Christmas time, we all know what that means. Snow, family, gifts...and for Kino, just a little bit of chaos. Navigating a relationship with someone isn’t easy, navigating a relationship with three someone’s is that much more difficult. And with the holidays here, he’s floundering. Leave it to his three someone’s to remind him that everything’s going to be okay, snow or not.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok/Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Ko Shinwon/Yan An
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Snowdrifts

**Author's Note:**

> So!! I hope anyone who genuinely keeps up with me (bless your soul) saw my twitter or tumblr post, a lot of stuff has been happening with the house and I've honestly been STRESSED. But, we're working things out and I'll be getting wifi back this month. Sorry to anyone waiting on an update, just know I love u and am working on balancing everything so I can get things done for you, keep waiting I promise it'll be worth it!!   
> Anyway! This is for a friend of mine, hope you like it Hannah! Also, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year everyone!!! All my love!! <3

There’s a feeling in the air. A feeling that had Kino equal parts giddy and anxious. Also cold, very cold. He just shoved his hands deeper into his pockets, the many bags on his arms rustling as he tried not to slip on the snow caking the sidewalk. 

It was freezing out but he had to get his last minute shopping done, it was important. Plus, Hui had already called threatening him very lightly about his gift this year. That aside, Kino had more important people to shop for. Of course, he’d done most of that shopping pretty early on in the month. He had a plan this year, and it had almost been undone by Kino’s lack of snacks in the apartment. So there he was, powering through the oncoming flurry and his own lack of coordination on an ice slick sidewalk. As he lost feeling in his face he reminded himself who this was for and kept going. 

Kino’s timeline has been setback by this impromptu trip out in the snow, so when he finally got back to his apartment there was noise inside. He unlocked the door was a shaking hand, fingers nearly frostbitten inside his gloves as he got the door open. 

“Kino! What were you doing out there? It’s freezing, and the snow is coming down super heavy” Yuto’s voice reached Kino first, Kino shivered as he began shedding his snow iced layers. 

“I know, I saw. I was out there” Kino said, a bit irritably. He shook the bags off his arms, but a pair of hands came around him, pulling them off and squeezing him in the process. Kino glanced up, Yanan smiled as he took the bags and laid a kiss on Kino’s freezing forehead. 

“How was the store?” Yanan asked, moving away, toward the kitchen. Kino could hear the tv on, if Yuto and Yanan were here Wooseok must be here too. Right on time, even if Kino wasn’t. He sighed, tugging his gloves off and flexing his stiff fingers. It was warmer in the apartment, especially with so many bodies. 

“Busy, lots of last minute shoppers” Kino said, he kicked his boots off and wandered into the living room. Sure enough Yuto was on the couch, Wooseok across his lap. Kino reached down, scratching a hand through Yuto and Wooseok’s hair before going into the kitchen. 

“Mm, hope they didn’t forget anything important” Yanan hummed, putting the snacks into their proper places. Kino watched him for a moment, just sort of drifting through the nonsense thoughts that accompanied him on his trip through the market. 

“Can we do presents early this year?” Wooseok called, sitting up and turning to lay over the back of the couch. Yanan hummed, putting aside a few snacks to take out to the two boys still cuddling on the couch. 

“We could, like we talked about before” Yanan suggested, Kino agreed. Christmas Eve for them, Christmas Day for their families. New Years for the rest of their friends. It was something they had brought up before anyway, so Kino was already ready to give in. 

“Yeah, I don’t see why not” he said, going over to steal some more of Yanan’s warmth while he put things away. Yanan didn’t say anything as Kino melted into his back, only continuing to put the rest of the things Kino bought away. 

“Yes! I’m going to blow you guys out of the water this year” Yuto said, already pushing Wooseok over so he could climb off the couch. Kino could see Yuto diving toward the Christmas tree, it was cute that they decided to put their gifts under the tree. Especially considering neither of them could be trusted. 

Yanan pulled out the last bag of chips and something clicked. Kino felt fear flush him, oh no, important. He peeled away from Yanan’s back and bolted from the kitchen, passed the living room, and into his bedroom. 

“Kino?” Yanan called, Kino ignored him. Three gifts, that’s all he had to remember. Well, a few others, but three important gifts. Kino dug through his sock drawer, his checklist rolling through his head at rapid speed. That morning he got up, made coffee, put presents under the tree for his hyungs that would come over after the new year, and had to remember to double check that there were three boxes in his sock drawer. Three boxes that couldn’t go under the tree during the week because Wooseok was nosy and Yuto was a bad influence on Wooseok’s nosiness. He hadn’t even kept them in his apartment the first two weeks he had them, he had kept them at Hui’s place until Christmas had gotten closer. Now Kino completely forgot to put them out before they got here, because he had to go out and get snacks. And got caught in a snowdrift. 

Underneath a stack of neatly folded underwear Kino found the boxes, sighing in relief as he pulled them out.

“Kino, what’s wrong?” Yanan had followed him into his room, as had the others. Wooseok peaking over Yuto’s shoulder curiously, 

“Did you forget to do laundry or something?” Wooseok asked, Kino huffed, stacking the boxes in his left arm so he could use his right one to shut his drawer. 

“No, I forgot...something important. It’s fine, I’ve got it. Go sit down in the living room so we can do presents” Kino shooed them, tucking the boxes closer to his chest. Wooseok whooped and hurried into the hall, Yuto chased after him. Yanan waited for Kino, a curious glint in his gaze. 

“Something important, huh?” he said, Kino hummed. 

“Yeah, important” he agreed, Yanan hummed again, a small smile on his lips as they followed their other two boyfriends into the living room. 

Once they were settled Yuto called going first, excited about whatever he’d gotten them this year. Kino hid the boxes in his lap, waiting patiently to be handed one of the nicely wrapped boxes. 

“Come on, come on, open them” Yuto said, clapping. Yanan began ripping into his, Wooseok shook his first. Kino just sort of held his box for a moment, thinking about what Yuto said. ‘I’m going to blow you guys out of the water this year’. Christmas wasn’t a competition, but Kino couldn’t help but worry about the three little boxes in his lap. He wondered if they were enough… “Kino, come on, open yours” Yuto urged, Kino blinked. Yanan was biting back his laughter as he held up the sweater Yuto had gotten him with a picture of the four of them on it, all wearing horrible hats. It was from last year’s new year's party, they were horribly drunk and Wooseok insisted on having someone take a picture. 

“This is...great, thanks Yuto. I’ll wear it forever” Yanan said, a giggle in his voice as he tucked the sweater back into the box. Yuto was all grins, Wooseok was cackling as he put his on. Kino ripped his box open and took his sweater out, smiling at the picture and making a face at the fact that the sweater was two sizes too big. 

“Why is this so big? I’ll have to swim if I wear it” Kino said, holding it up. 

“Uh...I think it might be mine” Wooseok said, sounding choked up. They glanced his way and Kino had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing, Yanan couldn’t take it and Yuto busted up. Wooseok was stuffed into the sweater, face pink and tummy peeking from the bottom. 

“You look like a sausage!” Yuto cackled, falling against Yanan. Wooseok was still giggling as he tried to peel the sweater off, the sweater was not giving. 

“You’re going to suffocate, my God” Kino shifted onto his knees, shuffling over and rolling the sweater up Wooseok’s body until it came off. Once he was free he wheezed, wrapping his arms around Kino and pulling him into his lap. 

“Man, my ribs feel bruised” Wooseok huffed, Kino shifted in his lap, folding the sweaters and putting them aside. 

“I’ll go next, my gift isn’t dangerous...I hope” Yanan said, pulling over three bags from under the tree. They were all black, no discerning marks. Kino had no clue what it could be. Yanan handed them each a bag. Kino waited to open his, content to watch Wooseok reach past him and tear out all the black tissue paper in his own gift. Yuto whistled as he finally got to whatever was in his bag, Kino glanced over as he pulled out a nice pair of black boots. No wonder the bag seemed so heavy. 

“These are nice, thanks babe” Yuto said, leaning over and smacking a kiss to Yanan’s cheek. Kino couldn’t help smiling a bit, Yanan always turned a pretty color when they used pet names. 

“Merry Christmas” Yanan said simply, patting his own knees a bit manically. Kino dug into his bag once Wooseok began cheering over his own pair of sneakers, the box tossed aside as he admired the label. Kino had been gifted a pair of boots too, they really were nice. Kino’s anxiety grew a bit, worrying over the price of his gift, the wrapping, the gift itself. 

“Can I go next?” Wooseok asked, already shifting Kino in his lap. “I got us one big gift to share” he said, pointing at the big red box under the tree. Yuto grabbed it, dragging it into their circle. 

“If it’s a box of sex toys I’m going to throw it at you, Wooseok” Yanan said, helping Yuto undo the nice ribbon around the box. Wooseok snorted, 

“You can throw whatever you want at me, you’re gonna love this, guaranteed” he said, hugging Kino closer. Kino began eyeing his abandoned boxes, the flashes of price tags and receipts playing in his mind. Yanan gasped and Yuto whooped suddenly, Kino pulled his attention back. His lips parted in mild shock, a playstation. Wooseok got them a playstation. 

“This is awesome!” Yuto cheered, lunging across the carpet to tackle Wooseok. Kino scrambled out of the way, kicking Yuto in the thigh on his way out of the chaos. Yuto wasn’t the least bit bothered, peppering Wooseok’s face with kisses. 

“It’ll be fun to play together” Yanan said, reaching out and drawing Kino closer. Kino went, if a bit reluctantly. He wanted to mess with the boxes, he kind of wanted to hide them. Maybe ask for more time. 

“Yeah” Kino agreed, falling against Yanan and staring hard at the boxes. Yuto ended up in Wooseok’s lap, satisfied and grinning as he toyed with the playstation box. Kino felt his anxiety spike again, because that grin was about to level down. He really wished that he wouldn’t have gone last. He began fidgeting, 

“Kino’s turn” Wooseok said cheerfully, already reaching for the boxes. Before Kino could protest he tossed one to Yanan and handed Yuto his, Kino sat up straight as they began unwrapping them. Kino began to wring his hands a bit, and then all the boxes were open. Because they were cheap, simple, not nearly as elaborate as Wooseok’s or Yanan’s. Or even Yuto’s. 

“Kino…” Kino felt his heart rate spike horribly, nearly making himself dizzy. “This is so pretty” Yanan said, taking the necklace out of the box and holding it up in the light. It was a simple pendant, an oval with each of their initials etched into the metal individually. Twisting idly on a thin silver chain. 

“Wow, I didn’t think I’d like jewelry all that much but I really like this” Yuto said, already putting his over his head. The chain wasn’t that long, though, so when he tried to push it down Kino watched the chain snap with far too much ease. Yuto made a noise in his throat, brows pinching as he held the broken chain. “Uh...the chain is kinda cheap, I guess. Sorry” he said, Kino bit the tip of his thumb. 

“No, sorry, I should’ve...I should’ve bought something better” he mumbled, Yanan rested a hand on Kino’s thigh. 

“It’s fine, we can just get a replacement after the holiday” Yanan said, Wooseok gasped softly and Kino glanced over. He held his chain up, it was broken too. 

“Sorry” Wooseok said sheepishly, Kino felt bad. Really bad. He should have sprung for a better chain, for all of them. 

“We should clean up, hey, we can set up the playstation when we’re done” Yuto said with a grin, already picking up the box instead of the trash. Kino felt his heart sink as he watched them put the necklaces aside, even Yanan. His wasn’t broken, he could’ve worn it…

Kino shifted away as they all got up, cleaning up the mess and moving the loveseat a little closer to the tv. Kino sat against the couch, hugging his knees. Well….his gift was a bust...that wasn’t great. But they still seemed happy, Wooseok’s gift may have won Christmas this year. Not that it was a competition. Because if it was a competition, Kino would be dead in the water. He sighed to himself, 

“Kino, come sit up here so you can see” Wooseok beckoned, patting the other cushion on the loveseat. Kino glanced at it, then the playstation where Yanan and Yuto were figuring out the wiring by the tv. Something bitter grew in him, he didn’t want them to be around that. So he got up but he didn’t go to the loveseat, 

“I’m going to make some hot chocolate” Kino said, Wooseok blinked. 

“Oh, okay, can I have some?” he asked, Kino couldn’t help the twitch of his lips. 

“Sure, I’ll be back in a minute” he said, going into the kitchen. He went to the cupboard that was now packed to the rafters with snacks, Kino had bought hot chocolate for this reason exactly. It would keep him busy, for a minute anyway. Plus, it would be delicious and Wooseok wanted some, like Kino expected. So he set to it, pulling out a few extra mugs just in case Yuto saw Wooseok drinking his and suddenly want some. Then he started tearing open the packets and pouring them in, minding buzzing with nonsense. He tore open the third packet, tipped it over, and then the lights went out. 

Kino startled hard enough to drop a mug, it shattered at his feet and he gasped. Panic set in almost immediately, he stumbled back, trying not to step on anything. Kino could hear Yuto, Yanan, and Wooseok in the living room, but their voices were hardly there over the rising roar of blood in his ears. It was dark, too dark. Kino wanted to reach, he was telling his brain to reach. Grab the counter, finding stability. He couldn’t move. 

Someone grabbed his arm, Kino shrieked and stumbled away. 

“Kino, it’s us” a familiar voice said, a light blinking on and nearly blinding him. Kino blinked fast a few times before he could see the outlines of Yuto and Yanan’s faces behind Yuto’s phone light, “the snow must have knocked the power out, we heard glass break. Are you okay?” Yuto asked, Kino’s mouth was dry and he felt himself flush with shame at his reaction. It was just a power outage, that was all. 

“Yeah-yeah I’m fine, I just- um, I dropped a mug” Kino said, trying to see the ground. Yuto swept his light down and sure enough there was a half shattered mug and hot chocolate powder everywhere. 

“Step this way” Yanan beckoned him, Kino went carefully, still off kilter. “We’ll have to clean this up when we can see” he murmured, securing an arm around Kino’s waist. 

“Yeah, let’s just sit in the living room. Wooseok is lighting all your scented candles, sorry if you were saving them” Yuto said, guiding them out of the kitchen with his phone light. 

“It’s fine” Kino said, pressing close to Yanan as he blinked in the dimness of the living room. Wooseok was in fact lighting every three wick candle Kino had and scattering them on the coffee table so they could distribute the light. Yanan guided Kino to the loveseat, settling down and letting Kino lay against him, seeking comfort. 

“Well, we could just make out till the power comes back on” Wooseok suggested, shaking the hand with the lighter in it, a half grin on his face. 

“I don’t think making out will help pass the time, Seok-ah” Yanan said blandly, Wooseok sat back and leaned on his knees. 

“It was worth a try” he said with a sigh, Yuto leaned down and gave him a kiss. 

“That should tide you over” he said, patting Wooseok on the back before coming over to the loveseat. “Make some room” he shooed them to either side, wanting to be in the middle it seemed. Yanan immediately obliged, Kino was slower to move but Yuto made due with the room Yanan made. 

Kino, in all honesty, was drawing in his thoughts. It was Christmas, they should be cuddling and watching movies. Or at the very least watching Wooseok and Yuto fight over a game of mario kart. But no, they were here, sitting in the dark. No tv, no video games, Kino didn’t even have board games anymore. He’d tossed them out after Hongseok had complained about how cluttered Kino’s pantry was. It had for the sake of shutting his hyung up at the time, now it was another wrench in their plans. Their impromptu no-electricity plans. 

Kino rested half his face in his hand, the urge to cry way too strong. 

“Wooseok, can you hand me my box? The little silver one” Yanan said suddenly, Wooseok glanced around and spotted the box. The box that had the necklace Kino got him in it. Wooseok handed it over and Yanan took the necklace out, Kino watched him from the corner of his eye. Yanan toyed with the pendant, expression focused more than anything. He touched the chain, rolled it, tugged on it. Then he decided to try to put it on, and Kino watched as the third and final chain snapped right against Yanan’s forehead. Yanan flinched, sighing as the chain fell into his hands. 

“Well, it was worth a try” he murmured, Kino bit his lip. Hard. He would not cry, he would not cry, he would not...damn it. Kino climbed off the couch, chest already threatening to hiccup and tears blurring his vision as he ran into his room. He grabbed his thickest jacket and shucked it on as he sniffled, tears falling down his face as he went to the door. Three different voices called his name but Kino ignored them, he refused to let them see him like this. It was sad, he didn’t want to make them sad. Christmas was already ruined.   
Kino went to the door and shoved his feet into his boots, not even bothering to grab his gloves before he threw the door open and fled his apartment all together. It was dark in the hall but Kino knew this place like the back of his hand, he rounded the corner and hurried down the steps. It was cold, he shivered the closer he got to the exit of the apartment building. By the time he pushed the front doors open he was fully sobbing. Having to fight the snow piled against the door didn’t do him any favors either. The door was jammed open because of it now. 

It was freezing but Kino stumbled into the snow in the dark, choking on his sobs, tears threatening to freeze on his skin. He rubbed at his cheeks, bowing forward a bit as he rocked on unsteady feet. 

Christmas was ruined...it wasn’t like he could work miracles, he couldn’t get the lights to turn back on or fix the chains. He couldn’t fix anything and he felt horribly useless.   
Suddenly arms and a jacket wrapped around Kino from behind, startling him. 

“It’s way too cold out here” a voice said over his head, Kino looked up as someone else pressed into his left side, then to his right. Yuto held him from behind, Yanan and Wooseok were huddled in on either side. Kino felt an ugly sob come on, he told his brain to suck it up. His brain did not listen. 

“I’m sorry” Kino sobbed wetly, 

“What are you sorry for? Did you make it snow? If you did, you owe us more than a sorry” Wooseok said, leaning in to place a kiss on Kino’s cheek. Kino hiccuped, shaking his head. 

“I should’ve gotten you guys better gifts, or prepared better, I could’ve-” 

“Could’ve, should’ve, it doesn’t really matter Kino” Yanan said gently, taking Kino’s hand and tucking it into his own pocket to hold. “We love what you got us, we love you” Kino’s heart skipped a beat, because that wasn’t something they just said. Yanan especially was rather stingy with the ‘L’ word. 

“Yeah, I’ve been working nonstop for months. I was excited just to get a holiday with you guys” Yuto said, resting his chin on Kino’s head for a moment. 

“It’s Christmas, let’s just enjoy the snow and the stars, hm?” Yanan hummed, nosing against Kino’s other cheek before pulling them further out onto the sidewalk. They followed, if reluctantly, since they were still huddled and it was warmer this way. Kino had stopped crying, his cheeks aching from the cold. He looked around for the first time since coming out here. 

It was pretty, even if it was dark. The stars overhead weren’t blocked out by any light pollution and the snow glittered even in the dim moonlight. It blanketed the entire street, white and soft. Kino sighed, letting himself melt into the space between his three boyfriends. His space, where he belonged. 

Yeah, Christmas wasn’t what he wanted it to be for the people he cared about. The chains broke, the power went out, and it was freezing. But maybe that was okay...he was here, with them. That was better than all of those things. 

“We should make a snowman” Wooseok said, pulling away and stumbling his way to a big pile of snow on the sidewalk. 

“Let’s give it a huge head” Yuto said, bumping Kino forward until he was forced to help too. He didn’t have gloves so he didn’t actually have to scoop snow, but he had to supervise. At least, that’s what Wooseok said. Yanan jumped on that job too, both of them watching as Yuto and Wooseok began building a very lumpy snowperson. Yanan pulled Kino over by the loop of his coat, letting Kino burrow into the warmth of his jacket once he was close enough. 

“You could’ve talked to us you know, if you were feeling anxious” Yanan said softly, nosing against Kino’s hair. Kino frowned a bit, 

“I didn’t want to ruin Christmas” he murmured, 

“You wouldn’t have ruined Christmas, we need to take care of you just as much as you take care of us you know” Yanan said, Kino fidgeted a bit. 

“I just...I wanted things to be perfect, but more and more things were going wrong. I wanted you guys to be happy, to have a good Christmas. And I was failing to do that” he explained, unhappy with the feeling vulnerability brought. Yanan’s gentle nudges and hums made it easier, though. 

“A good Christmas is with you right between us, just as happy” he said, Kino felt his stomach do a few flips and then a few flops. 

“Merry Christmas Yanan” Kino said softly, Yanan leaned down to place a kiss on Kino’s lips. 

“Merry Christmas” he said, sounding satisfied in an odd sort of way. Suddenly a light overhead flickered on, Kino blinked upwards. The streetlights were all coming on, Wooseok cheered and Yuto took the opportunity to fling a clump of snow at him. It caught him right in the mouth, Wooseok choked and then coughed. 

“You’re going down” Wooseok said haggardly, Yuto grinned as he packed another snow ball. 

“You’re on” he shot back, Kino smiled as he pressed closer to Yanan. Kino was grateful for them, more so than they'll ever get to know. For now...


End file.
